


Frustrated (and in more than one way)

by AmazingCake



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingCake/pseuds/AmazingCake
Summary: If you add mean antis together and a stressed Eunhyuk, what do you get? A supply closet with a crying Eunhyuk. And who comes to help? (Hint: it's in the tags)
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I was so scared of posting it but decided that it's better to have other people reading it than for it to sit in my computer so here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Donghae was breathing heavily and sweating through his white shirt. Super Junior had just finished three songs in a row for their Tokyo Super Show and were now changing into their next costumes. To say that everyone was tired was an understatement, but the show must go on. Their fans, ELFs, were in the arena waiting and cheering for them. However, this time there were also a couple of antis mixed in and Donghae undoubtedly knew the other members had seen and heard them. He had even heard a few of them yell, “Donghae sucks,” but he ignored them because it wouldn’t do him any good to dwell on the negativity.

While trying to cool himself down, Donghae saw from the corner of his eye his best friend Eunhyuk running out of the changing room. Where was he going? They had 10 more minutes left before going back on stage. Donghae secretly followed the other to see where he was going and was surprised to find Eunhyuk darting into a supply closet. As he neared the closet door, Donghae could hear quiet sobbing. He slowly opened the door and saw Eunhyuk crouching and unsuccessfully trying to muffle his crying.

Eunhyuk turned around and Donghae closed the door, giving him and Eunhyuk some privacy from curious eyes, and crouched next to his friend. “Hey Eunhyuk, are you okay? What happened?” Donghae gently asked with a worried expression. He rubbed Eunhyuk’s back in an attempt to calm him down and Eunhyuk sniffled a few times before finally replying, “It’s okay, you don’t need to be here, you don’t need to see me like this.” Eunhyuk’s eyes brimmed with tears before they overflowed and ran down his rosy cheeks. 

“Well, it’s obviously not okay if you’re hiding in a supply closet,” Donghae scoffed. His expression softened and continued, “It’s okay to tell me. I’m your friend. We’re D&E together. I promise I won’t let anyone know.” Eunhyuk stilled for a moment, debating whether or not it would be a good idea before letting out a sigh. “Okay, you know the antis that were outside the venue when we came in? I just heard some of them say, ‘Eunhyuk is a terrible dancer, Super Junior would be so much better without him. All he does is take up space on the stage.’” More tears ran down Eunhyuk’s face and suddenly Donghae was angry. How dare they say that to his best friend! Those antis don’t realize how much hard work they’ve put into their debut, how many sleepless nights Eunhyuk spent perfecting a choreography move, or how much stress weighed on Eunhyuk’s shoulder when writing lyrics for their next song, all to become who Super Junior is today. Donghae was furious.  
“I know this shouldn’t bother me since we’ve been idols for 15 years already! It’s just I been stressed recently and worried about the decreasing number of fans we have,” Eunhyuk said, his eyes downcast

“No, they had no right to say that to you. They’re the ones who don’t understand and are wasting their lives to bring others down. And being sad is okay. We’re humans too after all.” Donghae smiled and helped Eunhyuk stand up. “Don’t worry we’ll win fans back with our next song!”

“I don't know Donghae-ah…” Eunhyuk trailed off, “What if the fans don’t like me anymore? Most are growing up anyways and it's harder to gain younger fans.”

“Of course they like you, they’re our ELFs! And other people just haven’t realized the brilliance of Super Junior yet.” Despite the younger’s attempt to cheer him up, Eunhyuk remained disheartened. Then, Donghae had an idea to make Eunhyuk feel better! “Let’s make a bet,” Donghae proposed, “If I can make you feel good, will you come out and promise me that you will ignore the haters and do your best no matter what?”

“Fine,” Eunhyuk reluctantly agreed, “and what if you lose?”

“Then, I’ll let you stay here and tell the staff that you’re not feeling well so you don’t have to go on stage after. Sounds good?” Eunhyuk nodded. “Great,” whispered Donghae seductively as he leaned in and nipped at Eunhyuk’s ears. The latter blushed furiously and tried to back away, but was stopped by a wall behind. “W-what are you doing?” “Making you feel good,” Donghae murmured in Eunhyuk’s neck before attacking it, biting and sucking love marks into the skin. Eunhyuk reached up his hand to push away at Donghae’s shoulders, but ended up gripping them when Donghae bit a spot under his jawline and Eunhyuk gasped, craning his neck to reveal more skin.

Meanwhile, Donghae’s hands, which were previously wrapped around Eunhyuk’s waist, slid lower until they reached his belt. Donghae made quick work of it and he threw it off to the side. Eunhyuk could feel his zipper being pulled down and Donghae palmed his shaft through the underwear. Donghae fished out Eunhyuk’s length and slowly stroked it to hardness. Precome beaded at the top and Donghae slightly thumbed the slit, bringing his finger to his mouth to taste Eunhyuk, who softly moaned at the action. With slow strokes, Donghae teased the member. It was so thick and beautiful that Donghae just wanted to play with it all day. “Nngh, come on Donghae, stop teasing me,” Eunhyuk begged, thrusting into Donghae’s hand. Eunhyuk could feel heat pooling into his gut, his skin getting hotter. Tightening his hand at the base of the erection so that Eunhyuk couldn’t move, Donghae smirked and said, “Not yet. If you repeat after what I say, then I’ll let you come.” Eunhyuk moaned again and nodded feverishly. 

“Okay, I, Eunhyuk, will never give up because I am an amazing dancer and singer and I don’t care what others say.”

“I, E-Eunhyuk, will never giv-aah up because I am-nngh an amazing dancer and s-singer and I-ah don’t care what others say!” Eunhyuk breathed heavily. While he repeated the sentence, Donghae had sped up and was now vigorously pumping his hand up and down Eunhyuk’s shaft. It had been so long since Eunhyuk had last touched himself, nevermind having any time to himself due to the overwhelming amount of schedules he received. His skin felt like it was on fire and he was so close to release. Just a bit more! One more touch would make him climax. Donghae twisted and flicked his wrist expertly like he knew exactly what would send Eunhyuk over the edge. Eunhyuk came with a cry, muffled by Donghae’s other hand. White ropes of semen splattered on both of their chests and Donghae moved his right hand slowly, bringing Eunhyuk down from his high. Said man was panting, his hands still clutching Donghae’s shoulders like a lifeline. 

“That...felt really nice,” Eunhyuk admitted with a blush and Donghae smiled. He was happy that Eunhyuk was no longer sad, and was back to his sunshine self. They found some paper towels to clean up the mess and before they exited the closet, Donghae peaked the corner of Eunhyuk’s lips and said, “Don’t ever let anyone else bring you down again, okay?” This time, Eunhyuk happily replied, “Of course!” 

When they exited the closet, Shindong, who was walking by, stopped and suspiciously asked, “What were you guys doing in a supply closet?” “Making Eunhyuk feel better,” answered Donghae with a sly grin before he and Eunhyuk sprinted down the hall back to the changing room. Behind them they knew Shindong had realized when they heard him yell, “Argh! You guys are gross!” Donghae and Eunhyuk laughed. Both were happy that they could rely on each other for support and happiness,...and maybe a few other favors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Eunhae so much that one chapter didn't seem enough so I wrote up a second one. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Sighing, Donghae stood up and walked out from his studio to the coffee machine in the lobby. It had been two weeks since Super Junior left Tokyo and they were now back in Korea working on their next album. While working, Donghae’s mind often drifted back to that time he helped out Eunhyuk with a certain problem. Since the incident, Eunhyuk and Donghae had gone back to acting like regular friends though there were moments when Donghae thought that maybe, just maybe Eunhyuk wanted to do it again. 

Nevermind that, thought Donghae, he’d probably be weirded out if I asked him. Besides Donghae had to focus on his lyrics for the next song and the producers were pressuring him, however, Donghae had no inspiration at the moment. 

“AAAAARGH!” Donghae let out a frustrated shout as he took his coffee and angrily drudged back to the studio. A few minutes later came a knock on his door. 

“Come in,” said Donghae, wearily looking up from his computer. It was Eunhyuk. He was wearing an oversized striped shirt that gave him sweater paws and it was kind of cute. Donghae’s ears grew pink at the thought and he quickly asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” started Eunhyuk, “Um the staff heard a loud yell and we figured it must be you since only you stay at the studio at 1 am, so they sent me to check on you. Are you alright?” The elder was concerned because it wasn’t like Donghae to be angry.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just having trouble writing lyrics. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home?” Donghae rubbed his tired face and wished that he could be sleeping in his apartment. 

“I was just finishing recording our last song. Speaking of songs, I could help you write the lyrics!” Eunhyuk beamed. “You look pretty exhausted. Here, close your eyes and I’ll help you relax. This might even give you some inspiration...”

Donghae did as he was told and expected the elder to give him a shoulder massage. Instead, he felt hands pulling down his pant’s zipper. Wait, what? Donghae’s eyes flew open and he saw Eunhyuk kneeling in front of his crotch, working on his belt. Then Eunhyuk noticed that Donghae saw what he was doing and he blushed. 

“Hey I told you to close your eyes!” 

“Why are you doing this?” Donghae asked, visibly confused. 

“Because you looked tired and needed to relax,” Eunhyuk insisted.

“I don’t think that’s the only reason.”

“Shut up,” countered Eunhyuk, biting his lip, “I wanted to repay you for when you helped me during our Tokyo show.” 

Donghae smiled. He was happy that Eunhyuk remembered and was thoughtful enough to do the same. “Okay go on then,” Donghae motioned with his hand and Eunhyuk went back to work. He pulled down Donghae’s pants until they pooled around his ankles and slowly rubbed Donghae’s cock through his underwear. Donghae could feel his arousal growing as his dick strained against the thin material. Eunhyuk took his member out and carefully stroked it to hardness. Standing on his knees, Eunhyuk brought his face in front of the length and started giving kitten licks at the tip, lapping at the precome pooling from the slit. Donghae squirmed, he wanted more so badly. 

As if Eunhyuk could read the younger’s mind, Eunhyuk took the tip into his mouth and gradually moved downward until he reached the base and his nose was buried in Donghae’s pubic hair. The length was heavy on Eunhyuk’s tongue. The tip of the cock reached the back of Eunhyuk’s throat, but surprisingly he didn’t gag. Donghae was amazed. “Do you not have a gag reflex?” Eunhyuk slightly shook his head and hummed in response. The vibrations traveled through Donghae’s cock and Donghae groaned deeply. Then Eunhyuk hollowed out his cheek and started bobbing up and down, sucking diligently. Donghae’s breath caught in his throat as he thought, wow Eunhyuk is really good at this! Donghae felt so good, Eunhyuk’s hot mouth wrapped around his erection and his eyes staring at Donghae’s, never breaking their connection.

Eunhyuk released Donghae’s member and licked along the veins and pumped his hands up and down before taking the shaft back inside his mouth. Donghae let out a particularly loud moan, signaling that he was close and Eunhyuk sucked faster, determined to make Donghae come. He could feel hands grip his hair as Donghae thrusted into his mouth. Eunhyuk moaned and at last, Donghae came. His vision whitened as his cock shot his seed into Eunhyuk’s mouth. Eunhyuk swallowed and discovered the taste to be salty and bitter, but not a bad combination.

The elder finally popped off and stood up on wobbly legs. His kneeling had cut off circulation to the rest of his legs and now they felt numb.

“Come here,” said Donghae and Eunhyuk sat on his lap, facing towards him. Donghae could see that Eunhyuk’s red lips were shiny with spit and drops of cum. On an impulse, Donghae leaned in and licked the cum off before fully kissing Eunhyuk. He could feel Eunhyuk go stiff before relaxing and kissing back. Eunhyuk pressed against Donghae, who hugged Eunhyuk to himself as close as possible and deepened the kiss. It was passionate and when they finally broke apart panting, both of them smiled, realizing their feelings for each other.

“Will you go out with me?” asked Donghae, looking up at Eunhyuk.

“Of course!” Exclaimed Eunhyuk and he grinned as he kissed Donghae again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any constructive criticism is welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
